Our Fate
by ravealie
Summary: Cerita masa lalu Noir dan Gray, my Canvas Ranger OC ... I'm suck at summary otl... REVIEW is very welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

oke ni fanfic kedua yg gw tulis. ni bercerita ttg Noir & Gray, my Canvas-Ranger's OC & her Pet di masa laluu skali XD.

di suatu pagi, sesosok tubuh terbaring di tanah tak sadarkan diri. tubuhnya penuh luka. Tiba2 seorang gadis berambut putih menghampiri dirinya

" siapa orang ini? kayaknya di bukan dr desa... whatever... aku tak bisa membiarkan orang terluka terbaring di sini"

lalu di rumahnya, gadis itu mengobati dan membalut luka sang pemuda... sambil membersihkan lukanya, dia berpikir:

"aku mau tau apa aja yg dia lakuin sampai2 tubuhnya penuh luka begini...", sambil terus membersihkan, dia memperhatikan sosok dihadapannya,"dari penampilannya, tampaknya dia seumur denganku, atau lebih tua. hhh dunia ini memang aneh"

Tiba2 pria itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada sang gadis. wajahnya langsung memerah dan segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan beranjak dr situ, tapi tangan laki2 itu menghentikannya.

"Tu.. tunggu jangan pergi. tolong katakan siapa dirimu dan bagaimana aku bisa di sini. seharusnya aku sudah mati!" katanya.

Gadis itu menjawab dengan ragu, "Namaku Noir Whitemoon dan aku penyihir di desa ini" dan mereka hanya saling bertukar pandangan beberapa saat sebelum Noir memecah kesunyian, " umm bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? tenang aku takkan kabur. aku hanya akan ke dapur mengambilkan kau makanan. tampaknya kau lapar" Noir tersenyum

Pria itu menyadari apa yg dia lakukan dan segera melepaskan tangannya dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Setelah Noir pergi, dia memegang tangannya "tangannya hangat sekali. Tidak seperti penyihir lain yg kukenal. dia bahkan mau memberiku tumpangan dan bersikap baik padaku yg orang asing ini" pikirnya.

Noir pun kembali dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya dan diapun langsung melahapnya dengan nikmat. Noir hanya memperhatikan pria dihadapannya memakan makanan yg disiapkan untuknya lalu dia berkata

"hey, boleh aku tahu siapa dirimu? rasanya aneh jika hanya aku yg memperkenalkan diri sementara kau tidak... lagipula, aku penasaran dengan telingamu itu"

diapun menghentikan makannya lalu menjawab,"hmm perkenalkan my lady, namaku Gray. Aku manusia serigala. Sebelumnya aku berkelahi dengan orang bernama Aotori untuk memperebutkan posisi sebagai pemimpin kelompok. akhirnya dia mati tapi setelah menang tiba aku hilang kesadaran dan terbaring di tempat itu. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan hidupku" katanya dengan tersenyum

Wajah Noir memerah dalam sekali. Untuk pertama kali, ada orang yg mau berterima kasih padanya meski sudah tau dirinya adalah penyihir... padahal setiap kali dia melakukan hal itu, bukannya mendapat ucapan 'Terima kasih', dia malah dicerca atau dilempari batu karena dia ditakuti akan kekuatannya. Diapun menitikkan air mata. Gray langsung kewalahan.

"A.. ada apa nona? apa aku menyakitimu? ma.. maafkan aku!" dia langsung memeluk Noir sambil menghiburnya

Noir yg tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya terdiam menangis. Dia merasa aman dan nyaman dalam pelukannya... (oke kayakny tralu klise nih)

"Ti.. tidak Gray-san... aku.. aku hanya... merasa bahagia ada orang yg masih mengaggapku penyelamat" senyumnya... "Terima kasih"

Gray merasa bingung sekaligus senang. "Cukup panggil aku Gray saja... Noir... chan" katanya sambil memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah. Noir tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya

Tiba-tiba...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: ga ada doonk soalnya chapter ini full buat si Noir & Gray *ditendang*

eh ada deh nama Aotori disinggung sedikit **Aotori (c) Azusami**

**"POFF!"**

Entah bagaimana bisa, tubuh Gray berubah menjadi kecil. Noir yg kaget, langsung menghampirinya

"G-Gray? ada apa dengan tubuhmu?" kata Noir khawatir

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa kok. Ini akibat aku bertarung dengan Aotori makanya tubuhku bisa berubah setiap saat tanpa kuketahui" Ujarnya sambil tertawa-tawa berusaha berdiri tapi jatuh (dengan imutnya)

_"OMG he's soo cuteee" *blushing*_

"hmm.. Noir-chan knapa mukamu merah begitu? Aku aneh ya dengan bentuk ini?"

"Ti—tidak.. umm Gray… hanya saja… kau terlihat imut" kata Noir malu-malu sambil menutupi wajahnya

Gray dengan agak bersusah payah mendekati Noir (secara dia blom adaptasi dgn bentuk ini.. bayangkan dia kyk bayi lg blajar jalan) sambil tersenyum nan manis (huwoooo aku ga nahan ngebayanginnya /w/) ,"Thank you" katanya. Mukanya Noir pun tambah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Lalu Noir mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menggendongnya untuk diletakkan di sofa

Then suddenly

**"BOOOMM!"**

Gray kembali ke wujud asalnya. Noir kaget akibat beban berat yg tiba-tiba ada di depannya dan diapun jatuh. Tubuhnya menyentuh lantai kayu yang keras…. Sesaat dia merasa ada sesuatu yg lembut menyentuh bibirnya… begitu ia membuka matanya, wajah Gray dekaaatt sekali dengannya. Noir langsung shock hebat. Gray yang tak kalah shock langsung menyingkir secepat kilat sejauh 3 meter dengan tangan kanan menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Ma... maaaaafff Noir-chan… eetoo.. anuu aku bisa jelasin" kata Gray gelagapan karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan… Ia merasa semua kata2 yg ingin dikeluarkan terhisap oleh 'Black Hole'

Di sisi lain, Noir yang berusaha memulihkan kesadarannya wajahnya terasa seperti terbakar. Itu pertama kalinya dia berciuman dengan seseorang… Dia hanya tahu hal itu dari buku cerita fantasi yang pernah dibacanya… "Gray… aku-", "Noir-chan,… apa itu ciuman pertamamu?" Sela Gray yang membuat Noir terdiam sesaat dan mengangguk pelan. "iya…." Wajahnya masih merah.

Gray bangun dan berjalan ke arahnya. Noir menutup matanya. Takut akan reaksi Gray seperti apa…

1 detik…

5 detik…

tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan hangat mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Iapun membuka matanya pelan2 dan mendapati Gray ada di depannya, "Gomen ne Noir-chan. Aku sudah mengambil ciuman pertamamu yang berharga padahal kita baru bertemu kemarin dan belum saling mengenal…. Aku tahu itu tak disengaja, tapi maafkan aku"

Noir yang sudah agak tenang dengan pelan memegang tangan Gray, "Tidak apa-apa Gray. Aku memaafkanmu. Lagipula suatu saat cepat atau lambat akan ada yang melakukannya." Gray pun menghembuskan nafas lega

"**TAPI**…. Sebagai balasannya kau harus membantuku selama kau menumpang tinggal di rumahku atau kau akan kusihir jadi katak!" kata Noir dengan wajah khas penyihirnya yang bisa membuat anak2 kabur. Gray langsung ketakutan, "Ba-baiikk mistress" langsung menghormat ala Jepang berkali-kali

"kalau begitu sekarang lekas belikan persediaan makanan di kota untuk jatah sebulan! Kita tak mungkin bertahan hidup tanpa makanan selama sebulan kan? Ini uangnya" katanya sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kertas (terserah itu mata uang apa, tergantung khayalan para reader sekalian ^^) lalu Gray langsung cepat-cepat lari ke kota, tidak mau kena omelan Noir untuk yang kedu kalinya

Sesudah Gray pergi, wajah Noir kembali memerah, sambil memegang bibirnya dia berkata dalam hati,

"_Tadi itu… ciuman pertama… beginikah rasanya? Rasanya menenangkan sekali… AH!_"

dia menepuk kedua pipinya dengan tangannya… "Aku tidak boleh hanya memikirkan hal itu.. masih banyak yang harus kulakukan.. yosh waktunya menyiapkan makan malam!" Noir pun berjalan ke dapur

Sementara itu Gray…..

"Meh kenapa aku harus mematuhi gadis itu? Belanja makan malam? Memangnya aku ibu-ibu?" gerutunya sambil berjalan…. sesaat kemudian pikirannya melayang ke kejadian sebelumnya

"Aku… berciuman…dengan gadis yang baru saja kukenal… dan lagi itu ciuman pertamaku dan dia juga…." Mukanya berubah jadi pink,"AAARRRGGHHH sudah lupakan saja…. Eetoo sekarang beli wortel, ikan, dan …. DAGING AYAM!" matanya berbinar-binar begitu melihat tulisan daging ayam…. "Baiklaaaahh aku harus minta padanya untuk membuatkanku sup ayam!"

Begitu dia sampai di toko daging,"PAK minta daging ayamnya 2!", "Segera siap!" dan 2 potong daging ayam tersedia dihadapannya… Wajah Gray tampak seperti orang yg akan menerkam makanan didepannya tanpa piker panjang. "Terima kasih pak! Ini uangnya!", "Sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan ya!, "Tentu pak!"

"Hehe hidup dengannya tampak akan menyenangkan. Mungkin aku akan menikmatinya sedikit demi sedikit" Dia berjalan pulang dengan riang ke rumah di ujung kota.

Okeh chapter 2 selesaaaaiiii *faint*. Tanganku udah sakit ngetik di keyboard _

Tp paling deg2an waktu nulis adegan kissu~nya… masih kebawa waktu disuruh makan malem… saya senyum2 gaje sampe ortu ma ade2 mandang saya dgn tatapan aneh XD

Hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW ^^


End file.
